The Change of a Future
by HikuiSasayaki
Summary: What if Fenrich's current self was sent back in his younger body, 400 years ago, to the time just before Valvatorez made the promise? How will that alter the future…and the past?
1. Prologue

Prologue:

It had been another eventful day for the Prinny Instructor and his steward, busily training Prinnies and maintaining Hades. Valvatorez had retired to his room, and Fenrich was left with a few chores, before he himself could get some rest. Though, it wasn't really chores, just things the werewolf would like to get done, all so that it could benefit his Lord.

After yelling at some Prinnies and gathering useful information (regarding the current status of the Netherworld), Fenrich retired to his room as well, getting his well earned rest. As he lay down, he couldn't help but sigh. Even though the days were eventful, it was still dull compared to the old times, back when he and Valvatorez conquered most of the places, fought overlord demons and reigned fear over them.

Back when his Lord was at his prime…When he feasted on human blood and ruled as the Bloody King. He sighed again and closed his eyes. Sleep started to creep closer and clutched to him, dragging him further down to the nothingness. Before he completely drifted off, a single thought, wish, threw through his mind.

_If only I was with Lord Val back then…I wish I could change it…and stop that stupid, futile promise._

And then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"…Rich….Fenrich….FENRICH!" Someone shouted, making said werewolf wake up and jump out of bed…

What greeted his sight stunned him. His eyes widened, and his mouth opened, unable to utter a single word. What stood before him, was none other than his Lord, Valvatorez, looking just like he did 400 years ago. He was taller than before, not as skinny, had his long black hair pulled back in a ponytail, and radiated of ultimate power…he was a tyrant again…It was unbelievable.

Fenrich was overjoyed, to the point that tears threatened to form at the corner of his eyes. He had waited for this…for so long. Finally, his lord was back to his supreme, unbeatable self. He could finally show the Netherworld who truly ruled. Only his Lord was meant to stand atop of everything.

His appearance was truly magnificent, a true bloody king. It was so unreal, Fenrich was afraid that it was just one of his many dreams. But the piercing red eyes and noble stature of his Lord told him otherwise. He noticed that Valvatorez wore his old Tyrant garnets, and he felt like he was pulled back in time.

"Lord Val…" Fenrich's voice shook and he had a small smile on his lips. He couldn't help it, he was so happy.

"Fenrich, what's the matter? You are acting quite unusual." Valvatorez asked, raising an eyebrow.

"…You're back…you're a Tyrant again. When…?" Fenrich started, searching for the right words. "…When did you start drinking human blood again? Was it this night?"

Valvatorez looked utterly confused.

"…What are you saying, Fenrich? Are you sleep-talking? I'm certainly still a Tyrant, and I would never stop drinking blood…anyway, I came to tell you that I'll depart for the human world today. I'll stay there for a while; planting fear into those fools…I want you to stay in the Netherworld this time, Fenrich."

Said werewolf was speechless, to say the least. His Lord was still a Tyrant? He never stopped drinking blood? Most of all…he was going to the human world, to spread fear...meaning…

He was 400 years in the past?! His wish came true…he couldn't believe it.

"…You really are acting quite unusual today. Well, I'll take my leave now." Valvatorez said as he turned around to leave.

Fenrich snapped out of his daze, running up to the vampire.

"Wait, Lord Val!" He exclaimed.

Valvatorez sighed.

"What is it, Fenrich?"

"Let me come with you, My Lord. I want to accompany you to the human world."

"No, Fenrich, I shall leave on my own. I'll only be away for a few days." Valvatorez pointed out, wanting to get some free space from the werewolf. He hadn't been alone for a long time.

"My Lord, let me accompany you this time. I promise to let you go alone afterwards, but this…Just please let me accompany you." Fenrich practically begged. He was desperate; he had been sent back in the past, and he wasn't going to waste such a chance. This time, he would make sure that his Lord wouldn't meet Artina, and stop that futile promise…!

Valvatorez frowned. He really didn't get his steward's behavior today. Why was he so persistent on joining him? Did he not think Valvatorez could handle himself? Looking at the werewolf, he could tell that is was more than just that. He looked nervous and almost…well, frantic. Was he hiding something?

Sighing again, Valvatorez nodded his head and beckoned Fenrich to follow him.

"Alright, you can accompany me this time, Fenrich. Though, I have no idea what's bothering you, or why you are so persistent. In any case, we'll leave now."

"Understood. All is for my Lord." Fenrich bowed, smirking darkly at the fact that he had already altered the past. Now he just had to make sure that Valvatorez and Artina didn't meet…perhaps he could even kill the angel.

He still remembered the day his Lord came back, telling him those dreadful news regarding the promise, and his constant refuse to drink blood. Fenrich had done everything in his power to force the vampire of the much required substance, yet it all failed, and his Lord felt immense pain for years, lost his powers and fell to Hades. The rest was history.

The first 100 years had been the worst. His lord was starved beyond belief, and they had yet to discover the nutrition sardines could provide, and at one point, Valvatorez couldn't even move. Fenrich was constantly taking care of him, worrying each day for the vampire's ever-so decreasing health. The worst part happened when he found him lying on the ground, seemingly dead, yet he had only fainted, but it still caused the werewolf to almost have a heart-attack. That was when he switched to drastic methods.

At first, he had continually kept offering human blood, provided from bags to cups and even from the source itself. When that didn't work, he hid the blood in various foods, and later sardines only, but that also backfired each time, as his lord was able to smell it even before taking a single bite. He then searched for ways to even conceal the smell, but his luck was bad as ever. Finally, Fenrich's most drastic method involved around forcing the blood down his throat, but that only resulted with a fist in his face. Though, he hadn't given up even then, continuing to find ways to break the promise, even to the present…err, future now, it would seem.

Now though, he had already changed that by going with Valvatorez, and he would do everything in his power to keep it changed. No one would be able to stop him now.

"So, Fenrich" Valvatorez said, snapping him out of his thoughts "what made you so eager to accompany me? I doubt you have taken an interest in installing fear in the minds of humans."

Smiling darkly, Fenrich replied "As a matter of fact, I have. There's a particular human who have brought much distress on me (mostly you), and I plan on making her regret it. I'll make her suffer, so that she would wish she was never born. The bitch never knew what hit her."

Valvatorez raised an eyebrow, looking questioningly at his steward.

"…I won't meddle with your personal affairs, but you are starting to lose it, Fenrich. What has gotten into you today?"

"My apologies, Lord Val, I am merely excited about getting a chance to go with you." Fenrich replied, bowing slightly. While it was true that he was excited, it was for a much larger reason than simply following the vampire, just as said one probably thought at the moment. For now, he would keep quiet about being from the future.

"…Alright, but keep it down a bit. There is a foolish war going on in the human world, and this is a crucial time for us noble demons, to set the humans in their place."

"Understood. All is for my lord."

And so they were off to the now changed future.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Arriving at the outskirts of a small village, Valvatorez and Fenrich immediately found themselves upon the battlefield. The warriors from Gustark and Rekidona were strongly at it, fist against fist, sword against sword and bow against bow, shedding much unnecessarily blood and filling the air with death and despair. Cries of pain echoed throughout the air, and everything currently belonged to chaos.

Valvatorez looked furious, and Fenrich could tell that his lord would intervene with the fight, and probably beat them up too much, since he tended to forget how powerful he was, and how weak the humans were in comparison. It was a sight to behold; for Fenrich to be able to gaze upon the invincible Tyrant once again, and the rage in those eyes, were piercing, truly marvelous.

"What incompetent bastards, fighting a needless battle with number against number, forgetting their respect and falling out of place! I will not tolerate it!" Valvatorez shouted, disappearing and reappearing in a split second, now standing in the middle of the battlefield, cape covering his entire body.

The warriors stopped abruptly, eyes either widened or narrowed by the sudden intruder.

"Who are you?! State your business!" One of the men from Gustark shouted, stepping forward. Judging by his fancy armor, he was the current leader of the troupe.

"Foolish humans," Valvatorez began, flipping his cape so that it stood out in the air behind him, "I shall implant fear into your incredulous minds!"

With that, he unleashed a tremendous amount of dark power, sending everyone flying in different directions. Fenrich shielded himself from the power, managing to stand strong on his spot. The warriors cried out in pain and fear, many injured and a few dead.

"None of your blood is worth feasting upon." The vampire said darkly, his eyes a menacing red.

"Hiiie, he's a demon, a demon!" One of the injured soldiers shouted.

"R-run!" Another screamed, and the conscious men all scattered, running different ways.

"Pathetic…" Valvatorez began, but stopped abruptly.

Fenrich saw this, and walked up to stand beside him.

"What's the matter, my lord?"

He sighed, shaking his head.

"I used too much power, that's all. It's a bad habit of mine…"

"I see…Please don't strain yourself, my lord." Fenrich fussed.

"Do not worry about me, Fenrich. I am more than capable of taking care of myself. Nevertheless, I shall promise you that I won't overdo it." He smiled.

The werewolf cringed at the word 'promise'.

"My lord, another thing; please don't make any useless and futile promises in the future. It won't do you any good."

Valvatorez's smile dropped, replaced by a visible frown. Fenrich could already hear the usual speech of the importance of promises, a must for noble demons such as himself…

Yet, surprisingly, he got the complete opposite of what he had expected.

"A promise is not of importance, as long as you keep your word. I have no intentions of making promises with the humans, so there is no need to fret. Despite that, I will uphold any promise I make, not because of the importance, but of the noble contract that it is. It isn't a big part of our being anyway, since humans and demons rarely make such contracts." His lord replied casually, as if it wasn't the very thing he was living for.

And it immediately hit him; since he hadn't made the promise with that thief (now human) angel yet, the whole pain of breaking a promise hadn't occurred either, thus not making it important to the vampire. He recalled that the reason for his obsession with promises, actually originated from the bitch.

This reclamation made an idea pop into his head, and the road to change the future suddenly seemed much clearer.

"You are absolutely right, my lord, and in that regard, I have a question, or rather, a proposal." Fenrich said, bowing.

"Oh?" Valvatorez seemed curious to what his steward wanted to propose.

"You see, while I agree that we demons don't make promises with humans, I think it would suffice to make such 'contracts' between trusted demons alike. Therefore, I would ask you to make a promise to me, should you find that acceptable."

Valvatorez pondered his words for a bit, then smiled, pleased.

"Hm, I find your reason quite fascinating. Try me."

Perfect. The plan was working, and Fenrich cheered inwardly.

"Will you, my lord, promise me here, right now, that you won't make a contract to any human being in the next…400 years? "

Valvatorez couldn't help but widen his eyes. That was a long contract, and while he didn't think he would go making promises to random humans (oh, the irony XD), he couldn't help but wonder what that promise implied, and why Fenrich would make such a request. Though, the thing that nagged him the most was; why 400 years?

"Tell me, Fenrich, why ask for such a promise, when what you ask of me to keep is to refrain from making said promises? Specifically, why choose 400 years?" Valvatorez voiced his questions.

"It is mere numbers, my lord, a simple request with simple counting. Do not worry about the amount of time. The reason for such a promise, well, all that I can say is that I feel foreboding for the future and promises." Fenrich replied, formal as ever.

The vampire noted that the werewolf didn't actually answer his questions, but left it alone for the moment. Valvatorez was sure, that his steward had his reasons, and he would respect that.

"Alright Fenrich, I promise. We shall see whether or not this will actually change something. I trust you."

"Hmhmhm, all is for my lord." Fenrich laughed darkly, the road now fully visible. Everything was going according to plan. Soon, his lord would stand atop of everything, even the universe…and he couldn't wait.

These 400 years would definitely become very interesting.

"Well then, now that that is out of the way, let us head out." Valvatorez stated as he began to leave. Fenrich followed after him from behind.

"What destination do you have in mind, specifically?"

"I am not aiming for a specific place, Fenrich. These humans have crossed the line, so wherever I go, I shall discipline them." He flipped his cape dramatically for emphasis.

"I see. Well, wherever you go, Lord Val, I shall follow you, as your loyal servant."

Valvatorez nodded, recognizing his exclaim.

Unknowingly to Fenrich, altering the future had many grave consequences…

Of which allies turned into enemies.


End file.
